One Shot(s) of Espresso
by JustAnotherFangirlAtHeart
Summary: One shots of Jaehee and MC. Mostly clips of their life together after the story Completion. Some AU's will be used as separate one shots. REQUESTS OPEN
1. Chapter 1

_**One Shot:**_ __ _ **The Most Admirable Art**_

* * *

 _You bring Jaehee on another trip to the local art gallery. Jaehee appreciates it all, but is rather tired from working late the other day. She would;d rather leave, but you want to finish the exhibits and keep going; you try to encourage her to stay for a few more minutes. When Jaehee starts to pout, you can't help but feel like you need to solve this issue by viewing something even better than art work._

* * *

It was a few months into the start of your new life with Jaehee Kang. You had gotten accustomed to one another's living patterns and arrangements. Everything with the cafe was smoothly running. You even had some interviews for the up and coming week to get a few extra pairs of hands. The loft grew on you both during this time span too. The both of you had made sure everything was settled and furnished properly by the end of the first week there. Now, everything had a spot to call home; this included your love for Jaehee, in the greatest depths of your heart.

Today, you woke up in your own bed, feeling energetic and well rested. This put you in a great mood. As your mind woke up with you, you felt the need to go out and do something with your love today. The sun was shining, and the clouds were sparse. Why not drag Jaehee out on a date?

You tiptoed out of your room, and into her's, only to find her still sleeping. You couldn't help but giggle at the cute sight. Her soft breathing filled the atmosphere as you checked the time; it was just past 11 am. That meant that multiple things were open, and for a good while longer. Yet, there was no time like the present to get out to one of your favourite places since your last visit. The art gallery was definitely open by now.

You made your way around the bed to sit on the floor next to Jaehee's nightstand. You watched her face as she peacefully slept after last night's hard work. She held the essence of beauty, in your mind. She had always been perfect the ways he was. You could have asked for a better other-half. After your staring, you got up to gently shake her awake. Jaehee groaned as she slowly awoke to you and the beaming sun from you opening the blinds. She stretched, her legs going straight under the covers, her arms rolling back. Rubbing her eyes, she hummed in questioning,

"(Y/n)? Did… Did you need something? Good morning, by the way."

Another chuckle escaped your lips. "Good morning! All I need is your cute butt out of bed so we can go on a date today!" You joyfully exclaimed. You could see the pink on her cheeks, even as she tried to roll over away from you.

"Ah. I see. … Th-Thank you, by the way. What time is it? If you have plans that work for the afternoon, I would be more than happy to go out today." Jaehee replied.

"I was thinking we could leave for the art gallery around noon. It's 11:17 am, by the way, miss sleepy head." You teased, booping her nose. She cracked a smile that made your heart flutter.

"Oh, gosh. I should get up, huh?" She mumbled, rolling out of the covers. "What exhibits are on?"

You sat cross-legged on the bed while Jaehee went to grab clothes from her closet to change into. "I heard about one that focuses on the differences and similarities between father and son, despite working individually. Another one's theme is the beginning of simplistic realism! There are more than that, but I forgot them, whoops." You giggled at the end, over your forgetfulness.

Jaehee sent you a soft smile in acknowledgement. While she changed in front of you, without a care, she replied, "Sounds interesting." She had her clothes on for the day, now; high-waisted jeans, with a tucked in red blouse, and a jean jacket. God, she truly knew what suited her best. "Now, maybe you should get dressed and cleaned up, too, (y/n). I'll have breakfast ready after I wash."

You put your hand to your forehead in mock-salute to her. "Yes, ma'am!" You said with vigor, your face slightly scrunched. This earned you a giggle from your roommate before she left for the washroom.

Once out of sight, you began your day.

 **xXxXx**

Jaehee had made breakfast for the both of you. Well, more so a brunch, considering the time. Beforehand, you had gotten dressed and washed. You decided on a pair of jeans, matched with your favourite tank top and cardigan. It was just right for today's weather. Once the two of you had finished your meal, you get into your car, with you driving. It was a quick trip down to the gallery.

In the gallery, after Jaehee offered to pay for the both of you, you had gone to one of the exhibits you had forgotten about first. The place didn't seem to busy today. She had gone through it was slowly as you had, in contrast to the next room. Jaehee had gone ahead a bit more. You were still looking around while Jaehee sat down on one of the black, plush couches.

"Jaehee? I'm done here. How about the room with the father and son works?" You hummed in an attempt to stir up a conversation.

"Hm? Oh, sure. Let me just finish texting Zen." She replied. You waited another minute for her before she got up to follow you.

The room was the biggest of them all. Each and every wall was covered with the selected pieces. At the sight, you swore you could her Jaehee sigh and mumble something under her breath.

"Isn't it cool, hun?" You asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Although, it's getting slightly difficult for me to focus." She replied with a tilt of the head.

"Oh. Well, do you think you could last this, plus one more, exhibit? I don't want to push you, but this did cost quite a bit, ahah."

"Of course. As long as I am with you, (y/n)."

This put a smile on your face. You continued around the room, taking the time to ponder some thoughts on each one. It had only been five minutes before you felt like a usual presence was gone. Turning around, you noticed Jaehee had disappeared. You chuckled through your nose before going to look for her.

You found her on one of the cushioned benches in front of a projector screen, dully watching the photos go by. This made you feel slightly guilty for pushing her out for so long, is she was that tired. Was there a way to both make it up to her, as well as make this less tiresome?

"Hun bun~. One more room? I promise this one will go by quicker." You whispered into her ear while you played with her now shoulder-length hair. She closed her eyes as she smiled.

"I can survive that. Lead the way." Jaehee said, trying to sound awake. She took your hand in hers. PDA? Hell yeah. This gave you an idea…

The room was empty of people. You had only seen about five others wandering around, as well. Luck was in your favour, it seemed. Jaehee had instantly gone to the couches across the room while you pretended to wander the room. You snuck up behind her, placing a quick peck to her cheek. She jumped slightly at the sudden contact, but you felt her nuzzle back into your touch when you grazed your finger over the spot you kissed.

"(Y-Y/n)?" Jaehee whispered, eyes wide. "Are you sure about…?" You knew what she meant. Sure about risking the chance of being caught, with being two girl, and all.

"Of course I am sure. There are very few people here… We are alone too," you kissed the shell of her ear, "and we can always move this elsewhere if needed." You added one last extra peck to the cheek before going to sit next to her.

"I… do suppose that is true…" She hummed, cheeks a bright red. Her eyes were wandering between your own eyes, your hands, and your lips. You had to stifle a giggle to keep from embarrassing your love.

Jaehee's hand reached out to cup your cheek, her touch soft and warm. It was your turn to blush. You both leaned in closer and closer, before your lips met in a feathery kiss that was much too light, it seemed, for the tired and bored Jaehee. She brought her other hand up to your bare cheek, to pull you in closer to her. You scooted closer to her, as well.

Just as you begun to lace your hands around he waist, you both heard the creak of a door. The two of you scrambled off of each other, throwing yourselves to opposite ends of the furniture.

'Continue outside?' You mouthed to her. She nodded energetically before speed walking out of the room. You followed her out, where she continued to race into the washroom. 'Good idea, babe.' you thought to yourself.

She was already waiting for you, blushing and holding her elbow, while leaning against the tiled wall. You smiled before taking her by the waist. Jaehee looked back up at you, but only for so long before you initiated the kiss this time. Her lips molded onto yours. She rested her hands around your neck. The brunette was impatient for more.

As the kiss got more heated- more intense, her hands roamed your torso. This got her a moan from you. She straightened her back at the sound. You pressed her harder against the chilly wall. Jaehee chuckled mid-kiss, breaking for air. You were both panting.

"Less bored?" You purred.

"Yeah. For sure." She chimed back. At that, she lifted you by your thighs, leading you to wrap your legs around her waist. She brought herself off the wall, peppering you with kisses while she sat you down somewhere on the counter for the sink.

You kept your legs around her waist for your own pleasure. It's not like Jaehee would disagree at this moment in time. Her lips finally went back to yours after some nibbles at your ear. You returned the favour by adding some tongue; she gladly let you explore her mouth. This time, she moaned. You kissed her closed eyes to get some air, before releasing your legs and leaning back. She opened her heavy lidded eyes to show her gorgeous, brown eyes. You sighed, your hand moving to return to Jaehee's soft, sweet skin.

You yelped as water sprayed everywhere. Glancing down to the side, you saw that you had activated the stupid motion sensored tap. Jaehee couldn't help but laugh at the occurrence. Water dotted your cardigan and pants, soaking your sleeve and your butt.

"Are you okay, at least?" She asked you after she calmed her giggling.

"Aside from how awkward this looks, I believe so!"

"Was it worth it?"

"Yup."

* * *

 ** _Heyheyhey! Guess whose back haha~ Goodness;;; is this really how I wanna start these off? Oh well~_**

 ** _Again, I will be open to requests while I write my own! I'd be more than glad to take them._**

 ** _Also, note that these will most likely be based off of the main_** ** _fic, Completion. There will be mentions of what went down in future chapters, I'm sure, so be sure to read that first! Other than that, if I use an AU, I will specifically mark the chapter title for that._**

 ** _Happy reading ^^_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Two Shot:**_ _**Best Remedy…?**_

* * *

" _I'm drugged up on cough medicine and right now sounds like a gREAT time to tell you how hot you are and pass out in your car" prompt._

* * *

The fall weather had begun to settle in for the year. The air was more brisky, and the winds more unforgiving with their temperature. The leaves had begun to change while taking their time falling off. This meant thicker jackets, flared jeans, form-fitting sweaters, hot chocolate, early evening walks, but most of all, colds.

Those last two related more that you wished they had. The other night, you had begged Jaehee to go on a walk with you to the park before the weather got _too_ chilly for the both of you. She had, of course, agreed without much effort; a few peppered kisses was enough to convince her. It wasn't until after you had ate your quickly thrown-together dinner that you got ready for the walk.

"Did you grab the kleenex? Make sure you have gloves too. Oh! And don't forget to zip your jacket-" Jaehee listed off, looking away from the paper to bring your zipper all the way to its top, "all the way up." She sent you a smile before looking at the list again.

"Of course. Make sure you get those things for yourself, too, Jaehee." You hummed back, returning the favour with the zipper. She blushed, looking away as you lingered close by afterwards.

In the end, the one thing the both of you had forgotten were scarfs. You hadn't noticed until the wind started to make Jaehee react. She kept scrunching up her shoulders. It only did so much for protection from the wind. She was so prepared, too… You just had to hope for the best as you made the walk short. There was another five minutes left before you would be back at the apartment, and it had begun to rain.

Once back, Jaehee immediately went to care for you; to dry you off, help with the wet clothes, and so on. You had beat her to it, though. One of you was bound to get sick, so you hoped that if you helped Jaehee warm up, it would be you.

Sadly, all of your efforts were in vain. The next morning, you woke up to cuddling with a burning-up Jaehee. She was fidgeting in her sleep, tossing and turning slightly. Your eyebrows furrowed in worry and concern; the first thing you had to do was quickly get her more comfortable before closing the cafe for the day.

That's where you were now. You had taken the extra blankets off of her, leaving them to the side for her to reach for on the other end of the fever. You also got her tea and soup- lots of tea and soup. You had to deny her coffee. After that, you had made sure people could tell you were closed before getting her some medicine.

In the bathroom, you rummaged through the medicine cabinet to find something for her fever. That's when you heard some coughing from you lover. You winced at the harsh sound it made leaving her throat.

"Jaehee, would you like some cough syrup too?" You called out softly, worried she had a headache as well.

"Y-Yes please, (y/n)." She spoke. You nodded to yourself, before getting out the two different remedies. Quickly pouring the syrup, and grabbing a few pills, you returned to Jaehee's side as soon as you could. You kneeled in front of her on the bed as she tried to get back to sleep.

"I'm so sorry I got you sick, babe. I hope these work well." You said in a hushed tone. She just mumbled something incoherent, smiling a weak smile while waving the topic off. "Here, I'll get you water."

You jogged over to the kitchen, grabbing a glass, before filling it with ice cold water. Once you returned, you saw the syrup gone. You smiled knowing that she was on top of things. You handed her the glass, before scooching under the covers to nuzzle your nose into her neck. You could feel her swallow the pills from the rather calming movement of her throat. This made you chuckle.

"By the way… w-we should go shopping for some things to make more soup." Jaehee stated, eyeing her third empty bowl. You blew a raspberry at her while poking her cheek.

"That was quick. Sure. I assume you feel okay to help me pick out the ingredients?" You chimed while getting up.

"Yes. Once I get dressed, at least." She added, following your lead.

 **xXxXx**

You had quickly gotten all of the ingredients that Jaehee felt like having in her soup. It was actually quite cheap, somehow. She must really know her grocery stores. You were driving the both of you home; Jaehee was taking a nap again. She had brought a few more pills to take with her, and she took them a before you began to get back home.

Jaehee groaned while waking up from her nap. "(Y/n)? Are we… Are we almost home?" She slurred from the medicine and grogginess. You nodded, telling her there was a good three more minutes left of driving.

Her gaze settled on you like stone; you could feel her eyes never leaving your form. "Ya know… I don't say this enough, but gosh, (y/n), you are such an amazing mix of cute… and hot as hell." She sputtered in a much too serious tone be true. You couldn't help but blush. "I can't wait to get better, so I can work with you in the cafe, and see you in your apron and tight leggings… Watch you take orders with just the perfect amount of sass, and cuteness. You jut your hip out and rest a fist on your side. Gosh, you drive me up the wall, in such a good waaaay-" She continued, flailing around slightly in her seat.

You're face was fully flushed red from her comments. You had no idea that she watched you like that during work; well, you had to admit, you did it too, so then you wouldn't end up checking each other out secretly at the same time.

"Jaehee, hun, go back to sleep. You need it. That, and it will take me a bit to make it from scratch. Please rest up." This earned you one of the cutest pouts you had ever seen to grace her face.

"Ah… why not. I'll miss you so much though~!" She hummed before passing out.

 **xXxXx**

Once parked out in the back, you tried to nudge Jaehee awake. She didn't seem to be waking up soon. It was for the best, with her cold, anyways. With a sigh, you walked around to her side door, opening it. You took a deep inhale before taking her in your arms, bridal style. Using your remote keys, you locked the car before trudging back into the cafe and loft apartment.

You made her the soup. While dishing it, you kept it covered while you brought it over to the bedroom. You knocked softly. You heard a faint, "Come in." The door was already slightly open, so you pushed it in while carefully holding the bowl.

"I-I'm really, terribly sorry about earlier! You didn't have to carry me up, yourself, did you?" She exclaimed in worry, hands hiding her face. She was peaking out between her fingers, though; it was cute, accompanied by the blush.

"Don't worry about it! To be honest, I can't help but check you out, myself." You stated with a giggle. You passed her the bowl of soup. "The way you try to keep your best posture… The menus held tight against your chest, heh… How you lift your glasses from both sides with one hand, and how you always end up curling your ever-growing hair around your finger." You rambled, like Jaehee had an hour before. Her blush grew.

"I'm still sorry for how I acted, at least… Thank you for the soup ,as well. Now, as for that apron…"

* * *

 ** _I know, rushed again haha. Sorter than usual too but, it_ is _a one shot ^^_**

 ** _Again, I am still taking requests! Please, I'm almost desperate to write for other lol._**

 ** _And just like the precursor for this fic, I will feel much better about writing these and get the motivation too, with some reviews here and there. Please and thanksies?_**


End file.
